Nomads Pack
Foundation The Nomads Pack was formed on March of 1995 by two wolves that were realeased into Yellowstone, these two wolves were a male named Govinda and a female known as Igraine. The two had been released into Yellowstone for the wolf reintroduction. They soon paired up and managed to establish a small territory. The two managed to give birth to four pups the following spring, founding the Nomads. Pack Life The four pups made it through their first few weeks and soon emerged from the den. As any other wolves, the pair tried hard to make sure that every one of the pups made it to their first year. Unfortunately, one of their four pups was predated while Govinda and Igraine left them to hunt. The remaining three pups were named Argo, Pegasus and Hydra. With there only being three pups left, it made life a little easier for the new alphas. Govinda and Igraine managed to keep the three pups alive, however in October Hydra separated from the pack and was shot while wandering Yellowstone's border. Argo and Pegasus both made it to their first year and come spring, Igraine was pregnant yet again and gave birth to a litter of five pups named Icarus, Daedalus, Iphinoe, Ariadne and Asterion. Having more members in their pack, they managed to have all the pups live to their first year. The Nomads had a total of nine members and were growing so they needed to expand their territory. Igraine gave birth again to a litter in late March of 1997. With prey in very short supply the pack was forced to split up to search for food, leaving Igraine on her own at the den to guard the pups. After almost a week the pack hadn't returned. She had to find food or else she would starve, hunger drove Igraine to take the risk of leaving her pups alone. Nearby a bear was searching for food and found the pups, when Igraine returned it was too late. There were no surviving pups that spring so the pack focused on expanding their territory. They ventured into the Druids territory, the Nomads came across the Druids babysitting den. There were only two females babysitting so they took the chance and attacked the den, the two babysitters fought to protect the pups. The Nomads managed to kill one of the babysitters but were unable to reach the pups, they were chased off once the Druids returned. In October of that year the pack encountered their other neighbours, the Benx pack and the Nomads launched the attack attempting to steal their territory. Despite of being smaller than the Benx they fought viciously and killed one of their members, Eliot, this caused the Benx pack to retreat. The Nomads chased them off and thus obtained half of their territory. The following spring Igraine gave birth to five pups named Asphodel, Delpheus, Gazebo, Aphrodite and Cythera, all of them made it to their first winter. In November the pack got into a territorial fight with the Druids, one of the teens Cythera was killed and Icarus and Asterion were badly injured so they ran off and lost the battle. Igraine gave birth again on May of 1999, the litter consisted of only two females named Iris and Hestia, both of them survived. In September of that year the Nomads had an encounter with the Druids, the two packs clashed into battle and once again the Nomads were forced to retreat as their alpha female was badly wounded. Sadly Igraine died of her wounds soon after and the pack was left without an alpha female. None of the females were interested in taking the rank so Govinda led the pack by himself, but he still needed a mate to have pups and keep the pack large enough. Luckily in February 2000 a female named Asteria showed up, Govinda quickly accepted her into the pack and she became the new alpha female by his side. The two produced a litter of four pups in March of 2000, though two were sick and soon died, the two surviving ones were Subaru and Libitina. The pack successfully brought them up and the two made it to their first year, becoming active members within the pack. In spring of 2001 Asteria gave birth to five pups, but only one made it to it's first year, his name was Aether. In February Asteria was pregnant with her third litter, sadly she died shortly after giving birth in April. Aphrodite took over as the alpha female and took care of the pups as if they were her own, however the pups contracted canine parvovirus and eventually died, leaving the pack pupless. Sadly in August of that year, their great leader Govinda passed away, this was a great loss for the Nomads, Govinda had guided the pack through most of their existence but now they had to move on with their pack life without him. The oldest male, Argo, willingly took charge of the pack, though he wasn't like his father, he still had quite some experience being a six year old wolf. He led the pack through the rest of the year, sadly, Aphrodite was killed by poachers and the pack once again had no alpha female. Aggressive Iris and Hestia fiercely competed for the rank, eventually Hestia won and kicked Iris out of the pack. However, her reign wouldn't last long as soon young Libitina managed to overthrow her after she had been gored by a bull elk. Once Libitina became alpha, Iris took this chance to return to the pack. Libitina became the alpha female for the rest of the pack's years, the Nomads were becoming smaller since they hadn't been very successful with pups the previous years, but she couldn't breed with Argo since he was her brother. In January 2002 two males from the Benx named Beezelle and Toyrak started visiting the Nomads often, they were always chased off by the resident males. One day the duo showed up again and Argo and his gang chased them off, Argo kept trailing after them even when they had passed the border. Being outside of the Nomad territory the two males changed their attitudes and attacked the old alpha until ending his life. As they got rid of the alpha male, the two males freely entered the Nomads territory again and started hanging nearby them, watching the pack, without their leader the males stopped chasing the rovers though they still didnt fully allow them in the pack. A week later the two males finally settled in after Beezelle had gained Libitina's acceptance and had mated with her. In spring Libitina, the beta Hestia and also Iris were pregnant. Libitina gave birth, bringing a rather large litter of six. She then kicked Iris out of the pack before she could give birth and killed Hestia's pups so her own could have all the attention and care from the pack. Iris once again rejoined. Only one out of the six died, this increased the Nomads numbers and they revived their glory days. The following year, 2003, Hestia was again pregnant from Toyrak, this time Libitina wouldn't put up with Hestia's behaviour and banished from the pack. She then gave birth to four pups, though only two survived. After Hestia had abandoned her litter, she was allowed back into the pack. In early 2004, the pack lost its alpha male once more as Beezelle died from old age but this time they had a replacement, younger Toyrak took the alpha male stance next to Libitina. Beezelle had already impregnated Libitina before his death so Toyrak didn't mate with her, but he did mate with Iris, who was evicted for good after that. She gave birth to Beezellle's last offspring, five naughty pups, in March 2004. The Nomads later extended their territory outside of Yellowstone. Being a pretty large pack, they began hunting more often to the point were their prey supply had diminished. Toyrak located another source of food, a nearby cattle ranch. He started leading hunts in the cattle ranch, killing the livestock. On their second hunt, two of their members were shot. They were more careful after that, however they returned a few months later. The local farmers keep legally killing Nomads wolves until the pack's numbers severly decreased. Toyrak led the pack away from their territory and they settled in a new land further south. In July 2004, they had a territorial fight with a neighbouring pack, the Drie Doring, despite they managed to kill two of their rivals they also lost one yearling in the encounter, and Aether died from his wounds later on. By August 2004, the pack became too small to hold a territory so they started wandering other pack territories. After trespassing into one pack's land, Toyrak was killed. With the loss of the alpha male, the remaining pack members dispersed and were never seen again. All Known Members Wolves that joined or were born in the Nomads. Govinda Igraine Argo Pegasus Hydra Icarus Daedalus Iphinoe Ariadne Asterion Asphodel Delpheus Gazebo Aphrodite Cythera Iris Hestia Asteria Subaru Libitina Aether Beezelle Toyrak Foundation Packs Packs formed by wolves that were born into the Nomads pack. Baobab Pack: Was formed in December 2000 by Asphodel and Gazebo, and two females from the Abba pack named Ziziphus and Hawkeye. This pack was lost in October 2006, the Commandos and Pretenders were formed by wolves from the Baobab pack. Category:Packs Category:Lost Packs Category:Non Role Play Packs